starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Bandomeer
|setor = Setor Meeriano |sistema = Sistema Bandomeer |sois = 1: Bandomeer |posição = 2 |luas = |coord = O-7 |xyz = |rotas = *Via HydianaThe Essential Atlas *Corredor Braxant |distância = |duraçãodia = 24 horas padrões |duraçãoano = 320 dias padrões |hidef = |classe = Terrestre |diâmetro = 7.986 |atmosfera = Respirável |clima = Temperado |gravidade = Padrão |terreno = *Oceano *Montanhas *Planícies rochosas *Desertos |água = |interesse = *Grande Mar *G-417 *Minas oceano profundo *Zona de enriquecimento |flora = |fauna = |hides = |especies = Meerianos |outrasespecies = *Ithorianos *Arcona *Chazrach *Humanos *Hutts *Imbats *Phindianos *Talz *Whiphids *Yuuzhan Vong |lingua = *Básico Padrão Galáctico *Lingua Meeriana *Ithorês |governo = Corporativo, governação local |alianças = |população = 718 milhões *60% Humanos *20% Meerianos *10% Arcona *5% Imbats *3% Phindianos *2% outros |gentílico = |cidades = Bandor (capital) |importações = *Gênero alimentício *Tecnologia alta *Mão-de-obra |exportações = *Azurite *Ionite |afiliação = *República Galáctica *Império Galáctico *Império de Zsinj *Remanescente Imperial *Império Yuuzhan Vong *Império Galáctico de Darth Krayt }} Bandomeer era um planeta nos Territórios da Orla Exterior, no Corredor Braxant. Era conhecida pela alta concentração de ionite, bem como os diversos predadores ocultos em suas regiões selvagens. A superfície do planeta era dividida ao meio por uma grande massa de terra e o Grande Mar de Bandomeer. Descrição thumb|left|Um [[Legends:Meeriano|Meeriano.]] O planeta foi uma vez um mundo agricultural de extensas planícies até que se descobriu que muitos minérios valiosos estavam escondidos em sua crosta. Então, operações de mineração como a Operação de Mineração Livre tomou o controle, e reduziu-a para retirar minas e resíduos industriais. O mundo era o planeta natal da raça Meeriana, que se esforçou para chegar a um acordo com a prosperidade que custou a beleza natural do seu mundo. Até mesmo os asteroides que rodeavam Bandomeer eram ricos em depósitos minerais, mas não puderam ser extraídos devido ao risco de fragmentos de colisão com o planeta. História Bandomeer era um planeta de mineração dominado pela Corporação de Mineração Livre até 45 ABY. Quando Obi-Wan Kenobi e Qui-Gon Jinn chegaram no mundo, eles salvaram-na de uma destruição nas mãos de Xanatos. thumb|left|[[Legends:Batalha de Bandomeer|Batalha de Bandomeer.]] Em 19 ABY os mineiros de Ionite de Bandomeer recusaram-se a honrar seus contratos com o recém formado Império Galáctico. Em ordem para ensiná-los a tratar o novo governo com respeito, o Imperador Palpatine ordenou seu aprendiz, Darth Vader, para lidar com a resistência local. O Exército Imperial rapidamente venceu os mineiros levemente armados e estabeleceram o controle sobre o planeta. Huff Darklighter uma vez empregou um fazendeiro de Bandomeer, bem como Salliche e Taanab, ao seu pessoal nos jardins hidropônicos subterrâneos em Tatooine. O planeta foi o local de uma batalha pouco depois da Operação Mão de Sombra. Bandomeer foi conquistada pelos Yuuzhan Vong durante sua invasão na galáxia. O planeta foi usado pelos invasores como um ponto de lançamento para seu ataque em Mandalore em 29 DBY. Aparições *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past'' *''Cloak of Deception'' * *''Star Wars: Dark Times 13: Blue Harvest, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 14: Blue Harvest, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 15: Blue Harvest, Parte 3'' *''The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' * Fontes *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' Notas e referências Categoria:Lugares em Bandomeer Categoria:Planetas aliados ao Império Galáctico Categoria:Planetas aliados à Nova República Categoria:Planetas da Orla Exterior Categoria:Planetas aliados à República Categoria:Planetas terrestres